A Collage
by abhirikafan
Summary: It's a kind of experimental thing. Please peep into it and let me know. HI All, I will not be available for next one month. so the next update from my side will be late. Don't forget me till then. Take care. Be happy. Bye.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a new concept, better to say an experimental concept. Got this idea from a romantic novel, thought to apply it in this FF. In this no verbal communication will be present, not even narration. It will be only a collection of messages, letters and mails of all of them. We all send thousands of messages to our near and dear ones, lets take a look to them, whether they can tell our story or not! Don't know how it will look like, but lets take a look. And its my kind request please review, depending on your response only I will decide whether i will continue it or not.**_

== Daya, tu kahan hai yaar? kab se intezaar kar raha hun. - Abhi

== Boss, traffic! dinner ready rakhna, bhukh lagi hai

== :) barish me bhigna mat, bukhar ho jayega - Abhi

== don't worry Abhi, waise bhi tu hona dekhne ke liye ;)

== Daya Sir, aap ghar pauch gaye? - shreya

== On my way. Soyi nahi abhi tak?

== Bas sonewali hun. Good night sir.

== Good Night Sreya. C U 2mrrw.

* * *

== Abhijeet, busy ho?

== nahi nahi, kya baat hai tarika ji?

== aaj lunch ke liye chale?

== OK chalte hai

== Kaha mt karenge?

== Parking lot? 1:00 pm? -Abhijeet

== Done. Meet you at 1pm. Salunkhe Sir aa rahe hai. Bye

* * *

== Lunch ke liye Thanks. - Tarika

== Baat kya hai boss? kuch zyada hi khush lag rahe ho! -Daya

== Thanks mat kahiye Tarika ji. Waise mujhe bhi bahut achcha laga. Bahut din baad hum dono akele kuch time spend kiya

== Daya, tujhe to main baad me dakhta hun

== Abhijeet aap FL aa rahe hai aj? - Tarika

== Aaj to Sachin jayega shayad. Koi zaroorat hai?

== Bas aise hi

== shaam ko ghar drop kar dunga, chalega?

== daudega :)

* * *

== Good Morning Sir

== GM Shreya. Aaj itni jaldi bureau mein?

== Bas yun hi

== Tumhari tabiyat aj theek hai?

== bilkul

== chutti me rest li thi thik se?

== haan sir. Abhi main fit hun

== Good

== Ek baat kahu Sir?

== Kya?

== Aap is shirt mein bahut dashing lagte ho

== thanx Shreya

* * *

== Abhi, medicine time -Daya

== busy - Abhi

== batein banana bandh karo, aur dawai le lo, warna main aa raha hun tumhare desk par

== rehne do. Leta hun. Waise aaj Shreya ko kya hua?

== mujhe kya maloom?

== TO phir kisse maloom?

== Boss, tang mat karo

== thik hai, par tu baat kar usse

== ok

* * *

== Aaj tumhari nani ke bare mein sunke bura laga - Daya

== It's OK sir

== Tum ja rahi ho kya?

== chutti mile to jaungi sir

== kab jana hai?

== kal

== kal hi?

== haan

== jaldi aa jana

== kyun sir?

== sorry 4 the prev msg Shreya, galti se keh diya tha


	2. Chapter 2

== hello Abhijeet, kaise ho? -Tarika

== Hiiii, why aren't you replying? -Tarika

== Gussa ho mujhse? Sorry kaha na tumse. Please maan bhi jao. -Tarika

== I'm nt angry. gn - Abhijeet

== this is nt fair

== y? Subah tum bhi to aise hi kuch kar rahi thi

== tab main sach mein tumhara sms nahi dekha tha

== dekhogi kaise? bsy jo thi

== matlab?

== hai na woh baivab. Uske sath batein karne me bsy hogi. its ok

== baivab ke saath nahi thi main,ok? aur agar tumhe aisa hi lagta hai to mujhe bhi kuch nahi bolna. sorry 4 distrbnce. GN -Tarika

* * *

_PurviS: Oye shreya! itna bhi kaam nahi hai ki ek ping nahi kar sakti_

_Shre: sach mein kaam hai mujhe. tu distrb mat kar Purvi_

_PurviS: sun na, aaj na bahut maza hua raste mein_

_Shre: abhi batani hai tujhe? lunch time mein baatein karte hai yaar_

_PurviS: zyada drama mat kar, OK? mujhe pata hai tu bhi taras rahi hai janne ke liye_

_Shre: :P_

_PurviS: Maine aate waqt Rajat sir ko dekhi_

_Shre: yeh thi teri maza ki baat! :O_

_PurviS: sun to sahi! woh ice cream kha raha tha, woh bhi do do ek saath!_

_Shre: OMG! sach?_

_PurviS: aur nahi to kya?_

_Shre: Chal, puchte hai sir se_

_PurviS: rehne de yaar! waise bhi mujhe har roz unse daant padhte hai. khadoos kahin ka_

_Shre: utna bhi bura nahi hai jitna tu bolti hai_

_PurviS: tune kabhi dekhi hai unhe muskurate huye?_

_Shre: Purvi main off ho jati hun, Daya Sir idhar aa rahi hai, chal bye_

* * *

== I am sorry Tarika kal main kuch zyada hi overreact kar gaya tha - Abhi

== Agey se nahi hoga promise - Abhi

* * *

== Daya yaar, kuch help kar

== baat kya hai yeh to batao

== Tarika ji kuch zyada naraz ho gaye

== kal jab maine kaha tha ki zara pyar se, tab to aap ka gussa hi aap ka sab kuch tha. Ab kyun?

== Daya, tu gyan baad mein dena, pehle yeh sort out kar

== thik hai, yeh batao tum bureau kab laut rahe ho factory se?

== shayad 2 hrs aur

== tab to aate waqt kuch achchi si gift kahridke aa jao

== agar phir bhi nahi mani to?

== to phir woh bhi main hi bataun kya? ;)

== thik hai. dekhte hai.

* * *

_**To: abhijeetcid **_

_**Subject: Thank you and SORRY**_

_Abhijeet,_

_I don't know when you will get time to see this mail, but mujhe tum se Sorry bhi bolna hai, aur Thank you bhi. Thank you to woh gift ke liye jo aaj tumne mujhe present kiya. Uss album mein humare kitne sare pal qayad hai. aaj kuch der pehle bhi main usse hi dekh rahi thi. and you know what Abhi, I could not control myself. Mujhe pata hai shayad main tumhe yeh sab kabhi keh nahi pati, isi liye yaha bol rahi hun. Abhi, tum mere liye sab se special ho. Koi bhi (I really mean it) kabhi bhi woh jagah nahi le sakta. Main bahut khush naseeb hoon ke meri zindegi mein tum ho._

_Aur sabse important, main kabhi kabhi tum se gussa ho jati hun yeh sach hai. Par mujhe manane ke liye humesha aise gifts laane ka zaroorat nahi. kyun ki mere paas sab se anmol gift already hai. mujhe manane ke liye aap ka ek pyari si smile hi kaafi hai._

_Yours,_

_Tarika_


	3. Chapter 3

_Shre: kya baat hai! aaj subah subah good girl ki tarah baith gayi file leke!_

_PurviS: Tujhe pata hai na kaal us khadus ne mujhe deadline de diya, phir kyu tang kar rhi hai? ab ping mat kar_

_Shre: acha! tab to main aur bhi zyada ping karungi_

_PurviS: woh khadus ko to main dekh lungi! (kabhi na kabhi to mauka mil hi jayega)_

_Shre: sach mein? par Rajat Sir ke samne to teri bolti bandh ho jati hai_

_PurviS: aisa kuch nahi hai, senior hai, isi liye thoda respect dikhati hun, warna main bhi kam nahi_

_Shre: haan haan pata hai tu kya cheese hai_

_PurviS: tu kya us khadus ke barey mein baat karne ke liye hi chatting karna shuru ki?_

_Shre: arre haan, yaad aya, woh Dr. Tarika ko aaj kuch shopping ke liye jana tha, humare bare mein puch rahi thi, chalei aaj sham ko?_

_PurviS: koi problem nahi, par dinner teri tarf se, done?_

_Shre: tu chal to sahi_

_PurviS: aise PC ke screen ke tarf dekh ke haas mat buddhu! sab ko samjh mein aa jayega ke hum log kya kar rahe hai_

_PurviS: woh Raja_

* * *

Aaj shaam ko hum dono free hai, shopping ke liye ja sakte hai. kab jana hai? -Shreya

== 7pm, OK? -Tarika

== done

* * *

_PurviS: Sorry yar! tab Rajat Sir aa gaye the achanak mere desk pe_

_Shre: Kya baat hai!_

_PurviS: :O_

_Shre: Rajat SIR! aaj 'khadus' nahi bola!_

_PurviS: Tang mat kar! bore ho rahi hun! kab nikalna hai?_

_Shre: 7pm_

_PurviS: OK_

* * *

== kab nikal rahe ho boss?

== bas aur thoda sa kaam pending hai

== tumhe aaj bukhar to nahi aye na?

== nahi, thik hun

== dawai?

== le liya. kaam karne de, pareshaan mat kar

== chalo na phir.

== kaam khatm karne de

== itne kaam kyu krte ho?

== aur ek bhi sms kiya na, to rply nahi dunga

== :(

* * *

== Boss so gaye kya?

== tu ab iss waqt mein bhi sms karega? woh bhi room se!

== soye nahi ab tak?

== kuch bolna hai?

== bas, neend nahi aa rahe! bore ho raha hun

== so ja chup chap, neend aa jayega

== Boss, chalo na, terrace pe baith ke coffee peete hai

== Ab? :O

== plzzz

== :) chal, main aa raha hun

* * *

== thnx Tarika aaj hum bahut hi njoy ki

== thnks to u 2

== aur dinner ke liye bhi thanks (purvi ki our se bhi :P)

== yaar thnx mat bolo plz. waise tumne jo watch liya woh Daya sir pe bahut hi sundar lagega

== tumhe kaise pata chala ki main unke liye hi kharidi!

== :)

== lekin mujhe pata nahi main unse kahungi kya? woh gift accept bhi karenge ya nahi! koi occasion bhi to nahi hai. Agar puchhe ki gift kyun to main kya jawab dungi?

== ek kaam karo, main kal lunch time pe Abhijeet se milne jaungi, unhe gifts dene ke liye, tum bhi tabhi de dena. dono ko ek saath gift mlenge to zyada question nahi karenge woh

== Wow Tarika! tumhara jawab nahi! kal phir eksaath hi milenge un se

== thik hai, ab tum bhi so jao. good night

== gd nt


	4. Chapter 4

== Thank you Sir mujhe ghar drop karne ke liye. - Purvi

== Aur kitni bar Thnx kahogi?

== Nahi sir, aaj agar aap mujhe nahi chhorte to bahut mushkil ho jata.

== Its OK purvi. Raat bahut ho gaye. tum so jao ab

== Aap bhi :) Gd Nt Sir

== Good Night

* * *

_PurviS: Pata hai kal kya hua?_

_Shre: Tu nahi batayegi to pata kaise chalega!_

_PurviS: Kal raat ko na woh highway ke paas meri car kharap ho gayi thi_

_Shre: Phir?_

_PurviS: Raat ko 1 baj chuke the_

_Shre: OMG_

_PurviS: Phir maine bureau mein call kiya, mujhe laga agar koi hoga to shayad mera koi help kar sakte_

_Shre: :O_

_PurviS: Phir Rajat Sir ne mujhe ghar drop kar di, aur mere car ko bhi mechanic ke paas le gaya. woh bahut helpful hai yaar. mujhe to pata bhi nahi tha! unhone mujhe dinner bhi karwaya! bol rahe the, itni raat ko ghar jake khaogi kya! _

_Shre: dekha! tu hi hamesha unko khadus bulati thi_

_PurviS: haan yaar! mujhe na unse sorry bolna hai_

* * *

_**To: shreya4388**_

_**Subject: A Request**_

_Hi Shreya,_

_First of all I want to Thank you for the beautiful watch that you've gifted me. Actually tab main itna surprised ho gaya tha, ki thik se tumhe shayad thanks bhi nahi kaha hoga! The watch is beautiful, and you know what, I was thinking of buying the same watch a few days earlier. Thank you thank you so much._

_Now coming to the point. Kal chutti hai. to kal hum aqua-park ja rahe hai. hum matlab Abhi, Tarika and main. But to be frank, un dono ke beech mein main disturbance nahi banna chahte the. Par you know Abhijeet. woh mere wagair jayenge nahi. to main soch raha tha, agar kal tum free ho, aur tumhe koi problem na ho, to kya tum humare saath Aqua-Park chalogi? tum chalogi to mujhe bhi thoda company mil jayega. Par koi zabardasti nahi hai. Yeh ek request hai. agar tum comfortable feel karte ho to please join us. Mujhe bahut achcha lage ga. Agar tumhari taraf se haan hai to mujhe inform kar dena._

_Bye. Take care _

_Daya_

* * *

== Sir, aap bsy to nahi?

== kya baat hai Shreya?

== aap ka mail dekhi

== to kya kar rahi ho?

== I have no problem Sir

== Thank you sooooo much Shreya

== kab jana hai?

== hum tumhe subah 8 baje pick up kar lenge :)

== OK sir, c u 2mrrw :)

* * *

== Hi Purvi

== Hello Sir

== Tumse kuch puchna ta

== Kya baat hai sir? koi problem?

== nahi nahi. Actually meri behen ki shaadi hai. to gifts kharidna hai. lekin mujhe iss bare mein koi idea nahi

== koi baat nahi sir. Aap ek achchi si jwellery kharid lijiye

== wohi to problem hai, mujhe kuch bhi idea nahi ki kaunsi achchi hai aur kaunsi nahi

== :P

== Please agar tumhe koi problem na ho to tum meri madat karogi?

== Shopping to meri fav hai sir! Sure! kab jana hai?

== aaj hi chalo, shaam ko

== thik hai. Chalte hai :)

== 6:15pm main parking lot me tumhari intzar karunga

== done


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry to all of you who are reading this story(?) so far for being so late! actually I was trying my hand on some OS. So I did not give time to my two stories. Hope you will for give me... Please forgive and read this chapter.**_

_**To: DayaCID**_

_**Subject: Thank You Sir**_

_Sir,_

_First of all, thank you thank you _thank you thank you _thank you thank you! Kal Aqua-Park mein hum sab kitna enjoy kiya! Mujhe le jane ke liye ek bada sa THANK YOU-___

___Aur woh ride me main kitni darr gayi thi, pata hai apko? [haan! apko to pata hoga hi! aapke paas hi to baithi thi aur meri cheekh se shayad aap ki kaan abhi tak bandh hai :P] Aur phir picture lene ke liye hum sab kaise lad rahe the! Phir jab hum chupke se Abhijeet Sir aur Dr. Tarika ke 'woh' photos li... acha, woh photos aap kab dikhayenge Abhijeet sir ko? Jab aap unhe woh photos dikhayenge na, please mujhe bhi bula lena! Mujhe un dono ka reactions dekhni hai (mujhe to soch kar abhi se hasi aa rahi hai!)___

___Aur ek baat kahun Sir? Daanta mat, OK? Kal Ice cream khate waqt aapk chehre pe jab cream lag gaya tha, aap na bahut hi cute lag rahe the :P Ab se aap jab bhi mujhe daantenge, main aap ka woh-wala face yaad kar lungi, phir to mujhe bilkul bhi nahi dar lagega! HA HA HA!___

___Main soch rahi thi ke hume na phir se kuch aisa plan banana chahiye. Aur agle baar Purvi aur Rajat Sir kot bhi lekr jayenge.___

___Mujhe abhi abhi khayal aya ke maine shayad kuch zyada hi bol diya, hai na? Bahut zyada khush thi na, iss liye! please aap gussa mat hona. :)___

___aaj rakhti hun. Bye.___

___Shreya___

* * *

== Good Morning Tarika Ji

== Good Morning Abhijeet

== Kaise ho aap?

== Thik hi hun. tum?

== main bhi thik hun

== kal ke liye thanks

== thnx mat boliye

== :) baht din baad humne aisa enjoy kiya, hai na?

== :D yah

== Daya aur Shreya ko saath dekh kar acha laga ;)

== are wah! aap ne to mera dil ki baat keh di

== acha? aur kya kehta hai aap ka dil?

== apko to pata hi hoga! waise apko pick up kar loon aaj?

== aaj main late jaungi

== :(

== kuch urgent kaam hai baba

== main kuch help karu?

== :) nahi, uski zaroorat nahi. tum jaao

== :'( :'(

== awwww! rote nahi :P shaam ko milte hai?

== :) kab? kahan?

== lab aa rahe ho aaj?

== abhi tak to pata nahi. tum batao

== agar nahi aye to bhi chalega. ghar drp kr dena mujhe

== aur phir ek cup coffee to milega na?

== :P chalo jao ab, baatein banana bandh karo, warna you'll be late

== OK bye, cya ltr

* * *

_**To: shreya4388**_

_**Subject: Re: Thank You Sir**_

_**Attachment: [aqua-park. zip]_**_**_**  
**_**_**_**_

_Shreya,_

_Subah subah tumhara mail was just like some fresh air. It was so nice. tumhara mail padhke mujhe bhi kal ke saare baatein yaad aa gaya. sach mein baht dino baad hum ne aisa enjoy kiya. Aur tum mujhe thanks mat bolo. actually thanks to mujhe tumse kehna chahiye. tum aye the iss liye maza aur bhi zyada aya! waise madam, main agar ice cream khate waqt cute lag raha tha, to aap bhi ride mein kisi bachcho se kam nahi lag rahe the! aur woh pictures dikhane ke liye mauka dhund raha hun. tumhare paas jo pictures hai tum mujhe mail kar dena. main attachment me kuch pics bhej raha hun, dekh lena [Specially 4th picture zaroor dekhna!]._

_chalo ab main chalta hun. baad mein baat karte hai_

_Bye. Take Care._

_Daya_

* * *

== Daya, tujhe bhukh nahi lag raha hai aaj?

== kyun? sirf 12 baje hai!

== kab se file mein duba hua hai, kya baat hai?

== kaam hai, baht zyada!

== acha! thik hai, amin akela hi chala jata hun restro

== Boss, tum mujhe chhorke ja rahe ho :(

== tujhe to kaam hai

== itna zyada bhi nahi, kaha jana hai?

== chal dramebaaz... gate ke samne wt kr, main aa raha hun

== luv u boss :D


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: First of all I earnestly want to say a big SORRY to all of my readers for such a delay. But you know our busy lifestyle! sometimes it's really hard to make time to unleash your imagination, isn't it? Specially for this kind of story which needs a bit more attention. I think you guys can forgive my unintentional delayed response and despite of all my faults please read this chapter and review freely. One more thing I must say, readers please do review. One of my OS got more than 500 views but only 12 reviews! this is really sad. Do any writer really deserve that? What do you think guys?_**

**_Srija, I promised you that I would dedicate this chapter to your sister Sonu as it was her birthday, I am dedicating this to her definitely, but it's too late to wish her Happy Birthday. Consider this chapter as a compensation, OK?_**

**_Cingularity: I think this chapter will fulfill your wish to see RajVi in 'collage' style!_**

**_For this onward I will expect a little more effort from you - please do review. Review does not mean only complements, feel free to make any suggestion or any kind of negative complement._**

**_Yours,_**

**_Abhirikafan_**

* * *

== Good Morning Sir

== GM Purvi

== Kal maine aap ko shopping me help ki na?

== Yah of course... really don't know how to thank you

== But I do know!

== matlab?

== agar aap mujhse thanx kehna chahte hai, to mujhe Ice Cream khila dijiye ;)

== :O

== Aise kya dekh rahe hai aap? mujhe pata hai aapko bhi ice cream pasand hai

== acha? woh kaise?

== bataungi to aap datenge to nahi?

== nahi

== aapko maine ek saath do do ice cream khate huye dekhi thi :P

...

...

== Sorry sir, aap ko bura laga? soooo sorry... ͼ(ݓ_ݓ)ͽ

== ab tum itni cute sorry bhi mat bola karo yaar! main gussa nahi tha, bas yehi soch raha tha, ki mera ice cream wala secret ne meri image ka satyanash kar diya!

== awwww! aap ko lagta hai, apke saath kal pura shaam off duty beetane ke baad bhi aap ka 'woh' image abhi bhi bani huyi hai! :O (✿◠‿◠)

== :P chalo purvi, late ho raha hun. bureau me milte hai

== mera ice cream?

== 6:00 pm sharp parking lot (kisi aur ko plaese batana mat)

== pakka

== hmm

== OK done! see ya soon SIR ;)

* * *

_**To: abhijeetcid**_

_**Subject: Conference**_

_Abhijeet,_

_Kal hi mujhe pata chala ki mujhe "Comparative Bullet-lead Analysis" ka ek conference ke liye US jana padhega. For 5 days. Bas VISA ane ka intezaar hai. Jab bhi VISA aa jayega (I hope within 2 days) immediately I would get the tickets. Tumse mil nahi paungi ek week tak :( Mujhe pata hai, tum bhi apne kaam me busy rahoge, aur main bhi, but mujhe yeh bhi pata hai ke hum dono hi ek dusre ko hadh se zyada miss bhi karenge. Abhi, kya hum aaj CCD me mil sakte hai? aap time mujhe text kar dena. main wait karungi._

_Yours,_

_Tarika_

* * *

_**To: tarikaluvscid**_

_**Subject: Re: Conference**_

_Tarika,_

_tumhari mail pdha maine. Ticket mil jane ke baad please mujhe details bata dena. I will try to go to the Airport with you. aaj CCD me 5:30 pm milte hai. Aur haan, waha jake bhi mujhe mail zaroor karna. apna dhyan rakhna. medicines saath lena mat bhuliyega. har roz mail karna. main bhi karunga. I hope ki yeh 5 din zald hi khatm ho jaye. aur koi bhi problem ho to bejhijhak phone karna._

_Abhijeet_

* * *

== Boss, kuch hua hai kya?

== kyun?

== tum kuch mayus jaisa lag rahe ho

== nahi to

== ab tum mujhse jhut na hi bolo to behtar hai

== kuch nahi yaar, woh Tarika ji 5 days ke liye US jaa rahi hai

== acha, to yeh baat hai! tum pehle nahi bata sakte the!

== ab bata raha hun na!

== kab jana hai unhe?

== abhi tak ticket confirm nahi huye, shayad parson

== to kal unhe hamare ghar dinner pe bulate hai

== aise kaise?

== tum fikr mat karo, main shreya, purvi aur rajat ko bhi invite kar leta hun

== yeh acha hai

== tum kaho to Salunkhe Sir ko bhi bula lete hai

==DAYAAAA!

== :D sorry boss! kal dinner humare ghar. Final. Tum Tarika se baat kar lo, main baki sab ko bol deta hun

== thanx yaar!

== :( tum mujhe thank you bol rahe ho! tumse yeh umeed nahi tha Abhijeet :'(

== Chal dramebaaz, tu apna kaam kar, mujhe bhi karne de

* * *

_Shre: oye hoye! aaj tu kuch zyada khush nahi lag rahi hai!_

_PurviS: aisa kuch nahi_

_Shre: yeh khilte huye chehra... chamakte huye muskurahat_

_PurviS: jhapad khana hai?_

_Shre: tu sach bata de, main bhi chup ho jati hu_

_PurviS: bas mood acha hai_

_Shre: woh kaise?_

_PurviS: awayein :P tu apni bata. kal Daya sir ke ghar ja rahi hai na!_

_Shre: yah yaar! I am soooooo happy! maine unka ghar kabhi nahi gaya_

_PurviS: Acha! tab to tu baht zyada hi excited hai, hai na?_

_Shre: thoda thoda - nahi nahi, thoda se kuch zyada :P_

_PurviS: arre, 6:00 bajnewala hai, mujhe abhi nikalna hai, ek kaam hai, baad me baat karti hun. chal yaar bye_

_Shre: arre sun to-_

_PurviS: BYEEEEEEE_


	7. Chapter 7

== Shreya tum aaj aa rahi ho na, humare ghar?

== haan sir :)

== Kab?

== bas aur 2-3 hr ke baad :)

== OK

* * *

== Sir, aap se ek request karu?

== Are Purvi, tum kabse ye permission lene lage? :O

== Acha, to main kisi bhi kaam karne se pehle aap se permission nahi leti kya? yeh galat hai :(

== maine aisa kaha?

== to phir kya kaha?

== yehi ki koi baat kehne se pehle tum permission kaha leti ho ;)

== Jo bhi ho, main ab bolu kya? X-(

== Arre yaar, gussa mat ho, bata bhi do

== aaj aap plz aap ka woh brown wala shirt pehen ke dinner pe mat jaiye!

== arre, par main to wohi pehennewale the! usme problem kya hai?

== Problem yeh hai ke woh ek hi shirt dekh dekh ke hum bore ho gaye hai! Aap ke paas kuch aur nahi hai kya? woh blue shirt pehniye na... woh aap pe baht suit karta hai

== acha? mujhe to lagta tha wo kuch zyada hi shckng hai

== ◔̯◔ ◔̯◔ ◔̯◔ ◔̯◔

== :D tum bhi na Purvi! thik hai, wohi pehnta hu

== ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶ ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶ ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶ ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶

== Ab kya itni khush ho gayi ke dance kar rahi ho!

== usse bhi zyada khush :)

== :) acha, to main kab jaun tumhare waha?

== aap aa rahe ho kya mujhe pick up karne?

== haan, aur nahi to kya? Time bata do jaldi, mere paas itna waqt nahi hai!

== Awwwww! bas pick up karne ka time hai, aur thode der baat nahi kar sakte!

== Purvi hum adhe ghante se ye sms se aur kya kar rahe hai? mujhe bhi taiyar hona hai, aur tumhe bhi. tum jaldi se batao, kab jau?

== Sir, aap adhe ghante me aa jaiye, yaha thoda coffee pee ke phir jayenge, OK?

== OK, done. ab chalo bye...

== ek minute sir, woh kal ice cream parlor me baht maza aya, batana bhul gayi (◕‿◕✿)

== :) mujhe bhi, ab chalo bhi yaar. baad me milte hai

== thik hai, bye, jaldi aa jaiye

* * *

== Boss boss boss boss boss boss boss boss

== Ab yeh kya pagalpan hai Daya?

== :P

== kya hai?

== tumhara grocery ka shopping ho gaya kya?

== nahi, abhi tak sabzi market me hun, kyun?

== kuch items na maine list me dalna bhul gaya. main list bhejta hu, woh bhi le ana

== bhej de jaldi, yaar tujhe ek fried rice aur chilly Paneer banane me kitna saman lagega?

== jo lagega so lagega, tum bate mat karo

== thik hai nahi karta, tu list bhej

== nutmeg powder, jeera, caster sugar, orange peel, oranges, citric acid

== Daya! yeh kya list hai? tu ye sab fried rice me dalnewala hai? Oranges in Fried rice? marwayega kya? thik se dekh

== ek minute boss, main re-check karta hu

...

...

...

== Mil gaya Abhi, sorry yaar woh page change ho gaya tham usme marmalade ka recipe tha, iss liye gadbad ho gaya. tum woh pehla wala saman hi lake do

== tu bhi na daya! kya kya krta hai yaar! tu sambhl payega na? ye cooking ka bhut kaha se sar pe chad gaya pata nahi

== bhut mat bolo haan, aisa khana banaunga na, tum sab log ungliya chatte reh jaoge dekhna

== woh to dekha hi jayega, sirf itna khayal rakhna, ke beech me tera book ka page na palat jay :P

== tum apna kaam karo naa yaar!

== :)

* * *

== Abhi, main thoda jaldi aa jaun kya? kuch help ho jayega

== of course Tarika, tum jaldi hi aa jao, waise khana to aaj the great Chef Daya ne pakanewala hai, par aap aa jao

== kya sach me Daya bana raha hai khana! wow!

== itna khush mat hona- aur be prepared 4 nething ;)

== tum bhi na Abhi, Daya utna bura chef bhi nahi hai

== kaise pata chalega? janab ne chaye ke ilawa aur kuch aaj tak banaya kya? Pata nahi aaj kya karenge

== :P waise tum ghar pe ho na?

== abhi to market me hu, par 10 minutes me ghar pahuch jaunga, tum jaldi ghar aa jao plz

== main bas abhi ayi, ok ?

== luv u too...

* * *

== Purvi, tu kb ja rahi hai Daya Sir ke waha?

== hum bas kuch hi der me nikal rahe hai

== hum?

...

...

...

== kya hua? rply to de yaar!

== arre shreya, woh Rajat Sir aye hai mujhe pick up karne

== ahem ahem...

== aisi koi baat nahi hai, OK? unka ghar mere ghar ke paas hi hai, bas isi liye ...

== Chal thik hai, teri baat maan leti hu. yeh le tere liye aur 'unke' liye bhi

(\\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

== BYEEEEE

== bhaga mat, jaa rahi hun ;) njoy ;)

_**A/N: yeh bas ek quick update hai. I hope you would like this. Next chapter post karne me shayad kuch der ho jayega. tab tak ke liye enjoy this one :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I was very late for the last few chapters, so I want to compensate that by these quick updates. Be happy and keep smiling. **_

_**\- Abhirikafan**_

* * *

== Sir, you are superb, khana bahut hi achcha tha :D

== Thank you Shreya, tumhe pasand aya?

== Itna swadist khana kaise nahi pasand ate Sir? aap to baht hi achche cook ho!

== waise ek secret batana hai tumhe

== woh kya sir?

== isme n mera credit 50% hai, baki ka 50% Tarika ki ;)

== acha, to yeh baat hai! :P

* * *

== Thnx Tarika tumne to aaj mujhe bacha liya

== Choro na Daya, itna formal bhi mat bano

== Haan haan, mujhe pata hai, devar ji ka help karna to Bhabi ka farz hota hai ;)

== DAYAAAA

== Bap re, aap to gusse me aap ka pati dev ko bhi hara dengi :P

== Ab na baht zyada ho raha hai! Tumhe to main chorungi nahi

== Nahiiiiii - v(ಥ ̯ ಥ)v kan pakadke sorry... plz...

== Chal maaf kiya ~(◡‿◡✿)

== Thnk u BHABI (◕‿-)

== Tum nahi sudharnewala!

== ab sahi pehchana :P

== tum ab so jao, kaafi der ho chuki

== acha? thik hai, aap ko bhi gd nt

* * *

== Boss, so gaye?

== sone de na yaar! raat ko 12 baj raha hai - kabhi to rhm kar

== neend nahi aa rahi

== mujhe to aa rahi hai na? ab kya hai? tu ek room se dusre room me sms kyu bhejta hai? wo bhi adhi raat ko? pagal hai tu Daya?

== :(

== kya hua?

== naraz hu

== acha?

== hmm

== thik hai, to mat kar baat, main so jata hu

== are yaar, kya hua? plz boss main aa jaun tumhare paas?

== ab woh kis khushi me?

== mujhe rehna hai tumhare paas, sula do na mujhe plzzzzz, kitna kaam kiya na aaj maine? bachcha thak gaya. Plzzzz

== tu sone nahi dega na mujhe? chal aa ja yaha, main door unlock karta hu

== luv u Boss ヘ(^_^ヘ)

== Chal jaldi aja dramebaaz...

* * *

== Sir, Happy Birthday

== Are, tumhe kaise pata chala? maine to yaha kisi ko nahi bataya!

== Ins. Purvi se koi baat chupana itna asan nahi!

== Thank you soo much

== aaj kya planning hai sir?

== subah uthke bureau jana hai, kaam karna hai, shaam ko ghar ake khana banana hai, phir raat ko so jana!

== how boring! Yeh bhi koi birthday wali baat hui? (◕︵◕)

== acha? to kya karna chahiye mujhe madam?

== ┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘ ab yeh hui na baat!

== :D tum bhi na Purvi, bilkul bachcho jaisi ho

== main to aise hi hu sir

== aur aise hi rehna

== :) main kal subah aap ke ghar jaungi, hum waha cake katenge

== tum bhi cak katogi?! mujhe to laga birthday mera hai! :O

== offoo sir! suniye to sahi. phir hum sab milke bureau se lunch kahi bahar karenge - achche se restaurant me

== chalo yeh bhi maan liya, kal lunch meri taraf se, sab ko subah inform kar dunga

== ✌ ˙❤‿❤˙ ✌ aur ek request- plz ye mere liye? plz plz sir?

== itna kyu soch rahi ho? bata bhi do! maine kabhi tumhe mana kiya kya kisi bhi baat pe?

== dinner aap kal mere ghar karenge plz... mana mat karna

== par tumhe takleef hoga na? bureau se laut kar phir itna sara kaam-

== to aap honge na mujhe help karne ke liye?

== thik hai bureau se main tumhare ghar aa jaunga

== thank u thnk u thnk u thnk u... ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿

== ab ho gaya na? mujhe wish bhi kar li... ab so jao

== thik hai, chalti hu, good night. Kal milte hai

== good night. see you 2mrrw.

* * *

_**To: abhijeetcid**_

_**Subject: Date of Journey Confirmed**_

_Abhijeet,_

_Mera ticket mil gaya. I have to go the day after tomorrow. Baht sara kaam hai jane se pehle, kuch preparations bhi hai. Isi liye kal main bureau nahi aa paungi. Shayad jane se pehle tumse mil na paun. isi liye ye mail. mujhe pata hai, main sirf ek hafta ke liye hi jaa rahi hu, aur yeh bhi pata hai ki main rehte huye bhi har waqt kaha tumhara khayal rakhti hun! phir bhi Abhi, tumse dur to rahungi na? tumhe agar koi bhi problem ho to mujhe to pata bhi nahi chalega! yaha hote, tumhare paas, to at least tumhe dekh to paati...yeh to sakoon rehta ke tum thik ho, koi problem nahi hai. ho sakta hai hum dono kbhi ek saath spend karne ke liye time nahi nikal paate, phir bhi hum ek dusre ke kareeb to rehte hai na. Yeh ehsaas to hota ke aap paas hi ho..._

_kuch zyada emtional ho gayi kya? fikar mat karo, yeh temporary hai - itne din jo tumse mil paungi, sirf usska darr... tum apna dhyan rakhna. Please iss ek week me mere khatir apne aap ko kisi bhi musibat me mat dalna. lunch aur dinner skip mat karna (don't worry, sirf main hi jaa rahi hun, Daya to rahega. You can't skip your meals :P) Agar kisi bhi time koi bhi zaroorat ho (ya phir zaroorat nahi bhi ho), mujhe call karna. Airport aa paoge kya?_

_Take care._

_Yours,_

_Tarika_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I am really very sorry. As I was very busy now a days, I am hardly getting any time to write. That's why I am getting late. I will be very busy till next month end. This is a very short update. I know that this is not good. But I have no choice. Please forgive me. I promise you, whenever I will get time, I will write.**_

_**I got requests for DaReya, but I think I am not that good with them. But I will definitely try.**_

_**\- Abhirikafan**_

* * *

_**To: abhijeetcid**_

_**Subject: Feeling Tired**_

_Abhijeet,_

_Do din ho gaye yaha aake. I am sorry, maine pehle tumhe mail nahi kar saki, woh mujhe net connection nahi mili thi. Abhi sab kuch settled hai. Aaj main 1st session attend ki. Session was good. But a bit longer so tiring too. Abhi bhi jet lag hai. Isi liye aur bhi tired feel kar rahi thi. Tum apna batao. Kaise ho? Daya thik hai? Tumne time pe khana kha rahe ho na? aur medicines? Tabiyat thik hai tumhara? Koi naya case aya kya? Pata hai Abhi, kal raat tumhara yaad bahot aa raha tha. Maine socha bhi tha ekbaar ke tumhe call kar lun. Phir laga ke, agar main tumhe bewaqt call karngi to tum pakka worried ho jaoge, isi liye nahi kiya. Par yaad to tum har waqt ate ho. Jab tum mujhe airport see off karne aye the, tab tumhare woh aankhein... Abhi, miss kar rahe ho na mujhe? Inn do dino me ek baar bhi Forensic Lab me to nahi gaye honge, hai na? Ab aise mail padhte waqt smile mat karo. Ho sake to aaj raat call karungi. Pehle se bata rahi hun, ta ki tum bewajah fikar na karo, samajh gaye na? Ab aur kuch hi dino ka intezaar. Apna khayal rakhna. Daya ko mera "Hi" bol dena._

_Take care._

_Yours,_

_Tarika_

* * *

_**To: tarikaluvscid**_

_**Subject: Re: _**Feeling Tired**_**_

_Tarika,_

_Koi problem to nahi hua na, waha pahuchne me? Sab kuch thik to hai? Yahan sab kuch thik hai. Bas Daya ke pair me chot aa gaye. Zyada kuch nahi, koi fracture nahi hai. Doctor ne kaha hai 2-3 din me thik ho jayega. Aaj kal Shreya bhi aa rahi hai usse dekhne ke liye roz shaam ko. Acha hua, finally usse koi to mila. Aur haan, tumhara andaza bilkul sahi hai, main Forensic Lab nahi jaa raha hun, aur jaunga bhi nahi, jab tak tum wapas na aa jate ho. Mujhe waha tumhare na hote huye ajeeb sa lagta hai. Tum jis din aogi, I will be there at the airport for you._

_Tum apna khayal rakhna. aur zyada thand me bahar mat jana. Mujhe pata hai, tum ek doctor ho, lekin tum bhi kahan apna khayal rakhti ho? Aur doctor ho, iska matlab yeh to nahi ke kisiko tumhari fikar hi na ho. _

_Take Care,_

_Yours,_

_Abhi_

_P.S. - jaldi se wapas aa jana._

* * *

== Purvi, tumhe main thanks kehna bhul hi gaya tha. Thnx 4 d beautiful gift

== aapko pasand aya?

== baht zyada

== ❁◕ ‿ ◕❁ actually, maine jab woh gift kharidne gayi thi, to mujhe samjh me nahi aa rahi thi ke main aap ko kya doon, phir mujhe woh watch mila, aur woh dekhte hi mujhe laga ke this is made 4 u only!

== Acha!

== Haan Sir, sach me! woh aap pe baht zyada suite karta hai

== Aur dinner ke liye bhi thnx!

== par khana to hum dono ne milke banayi thi! :O

== maza to aya na! iss liye thnx!

== Sir, kal aap pure din ek bhi msg nahi kiya, kyu?

== Arre, kal to main pune gaye the na!

== To? pune se sms bhejna mana hai kya?

== ͼ(ݓ_ݓ)ͽ sorry!

== chalo thik hai, maaf kiya. Par age se aisa nahi hona chahiye!

== Thik hai madam. Jo aap kahe.

== Pata hai, akl pura din maine aap ke sms ka intezar karte rahi

== Agar mujhe pata hota ke tum mere intezr kar rahi ho, to main kabhi aisa nahi karta

== Pata hona chahiye na!

== Maine kaha na, age se nahi hoga

== mujhe compensation chahiye

== aur woh kaise?

== pehle promise kijiye jo mangungi, woh aap denge

== mere bas me ho to zarur

== nahi, pehle pakkawala promise chahiye

== tum mangke to dekho.

== Mujhe ek din chahiye

== main kuch samjha nahi

== mujhe aap ke life se pura ek din chahiye :) aap ko ek pura din mere saath guzarna hoga, woh bhi mere pasand ke hisab se

== kal Saturday hai, kal ka din tumhare liye

== sach?

== main kabhi jhut bolta hun?

== Iska matlab, kal pura din sirf hum? wow Sir... (っ◕‿◕)っ (っ◕‿◕)っ (っ◕‿◕)っ I am soooooooo happyyyyyy!

== Acha! itna khush ho? Chalo kal miltey hai. Love You! Bye

...

...

...

== Purvi, tum thik to ho na? Tumne koi jawab nahi diya!

== I could not believe my eyes. Kya sach me?

== Main kabhi jhut nahi bolta.

== I am calling you...

...

...

...

...

== Abhi abhi aap se baat hua, phir bhi lag raha hai jaise aur bhi baatein karni hai

== to karo na, ab to aur koi problem nahi! Hum jitna chahe baatein kar sakte hai :)

== Abhi tak yakeen nahi ho raha hai. Sapna jaise lag raha hai!

== Sapna hi to hai, jo sach ho gaya.

== Love u too Sir

== Abhi bhi Sir!

== Ab sir se Rajat tak ane ke liye thoda aur time chahiye :) aap se milne ka mann kar raha hai

== kal to mil rahe hai na hum

== abhi milna hai aap se. Isi waqt

== tum sms karna bandh karo aur wait 4 me! give 10 minutes only! Aap ka Rajat aap ke paas honge

== jaldi se aa jaiye, bye.

* * *

== Sir, aap thik to hai na? Sorry main aaj ja nahi saki, kuch urgent kaam aa gaya tha

== No prblm Shreya. I am fine

== Dard kam hai aaj? medicines liya aap ne?

== haan aaj to bilkul kam hai. Waise bhi shaam ko Abhijeet doctor ke paas le gaye the

== kya kaha dctr ne?

== bas 2 3 din me bilkul fit ho jaunga :)

== :D age se apna dhyan rakhiyega sir

== tum fikar mat karo, mujhe kuch nahi hoga

== woh to mujhe pata hai, par aap ko bhi to thoda careful hona chahiye, hai na? Chaliye sir, ab aap so jaiye, main zyada baate nahi karti

== tum bhi so jao. GD NT &amp; Sweet Dreams

== GD NT Sir :)


End file.
